Transport Chaos
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: When Wario attacks the Anothy Bault The Gamemaster, the Gamemaster is transported to a new world of humans and a certain video game hero.


Anthony Bault, a follow writer on www.fan-fiction.net, wrote the base this story on "The Heroes of Arcadia".  
  
  
  
Mario and related characters owned by Nintendo, Inc.  
  
Link and related characters owned by Nintendo, Inc.  
  
Sonic and related characters owned by Sega, Inc.  
  
Mega Man and related characters owned by Capcom, Inc.  
  
The secret world and it's related characters owned by Universal Inc. and  
  
Anthony Bault, the Game Master, King Arbolet, Prince Vinius, Princess Blossa, Sir Eric of the Larson Clan, Gardenia, and Arcadia are owned by Anthony Bault.  
  
David Kintobar and Julian Kintobar owned by David Gonterman.  
  
Major Frank Sharpe and Lt. Sergio "T-Bone" Hernandez are copyright by T- Bone.  
  
Princess Kelly, Master Spidera and this story are copyright by Dr. Thinker.  
  
All rights reserved. Don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Crash!!!!!!  
  
That sound you just heard was the fourth wall coming crashing down!!!!!!  
  
###########"TRANSPORT CHOAS"#####################################  
  
############BY DR. THINKER#########################################  
  
In the Mushroom Kingdom, Anthony Bault, the Gamemaster, was talking a break from the Modius, the world in which he saved from the deadly Dr. Rotonik, which return to his original self, Julian Kintobar, the lost father of David Kintobar.  
  
Inside, Mario, Princess Peach, Toad, and Luigi, were playing having a for Game Boy Advance link up. Link and Zelda were playing Game Boy Color's Zelda. Zelda was playing "Season of Nature" while like "Seasons of Ages." Sonic was playing something without a picture on it. Mega Man was playing "Mega Man Battle" Network Bault has guessed that's he playing a proto-type of "Sonic Adventures."  
  
"Odd way." Mega Man muttered. "I prefer the shot-up actions." Roll just rolled her eyes.  
  
"That was way-past cool. I can't believe Sega did this with out even know I really exist." Sonic shouted out.  
  
"What a about a me-o?" asked a voice with a bad Italian accent. "And a why is the Gamemaster look more scientist then a warrior."  
  
"Is that who I think is this?" asked Bault. "Are you Wario?"  
  
"That's me." Wario replied, jumping down from the high window. "Long time no, see plumper heads."  
  
Wario was wearing a yellow hat with a W, black shirt, and yellow pants.  
  
"What's a up?" asked Luigi.  
  
"Don't worry, follow Italians. I'm not in the a mood for Princess kidnapping." Wario replied. "I want to get that Game Master's star- necklace."  
  
Bault's eyes lighted up like a Christmas tree star. Bault punch Wario in the stomach. "Get real, Wario."  
  
"I am real!" Wario stated as he pull a loose block from the wall. It was a "?" box. The box holds a Fire Flower. Wario pick up the flow and become a redder.  
  
"This is just a great." Mario groans. "He turned himself into a Fire Wario."  
  
Taking out his light saber, which he used to be mirror and reflect the fire flower's power back at him. One of them hit Wario right at the body, turning him back to normal.  
  
"If I can't win. No will had that necklace." Wario paused. He token out a small wand with a star attached to it.  
  
"I don't believe a it. He got a the Star Rod." Mario stated. "When Browser got it. I had my a hands a full with it."  
  
"Hey, Star Rod. Can you do anything I ask for?" asked Wario.  
  
The rod nodded. "What do you want, evil-doer?"  
  
"Transport the Gamemaster to a far-way land that he will NEVER find his way back."  
  
A flash of light hit the Gamemaster.  
  
"Luigi, are you think a what I a thinking?"  
  
"Yes, Mario, and Wario is a cruising for a bruising."  
  
Wario took off in hurry with Mario and Luigi right on this trail.  
  
#################################################################  
  
Now, where I'm, thought Bault. He was a huge room. The room was 10 times bigger then his body. A large black Dragon with black wings appeared before him.  
  
"Greetings, Game Master. I'm Dragura, the God of the Dragons. When you get transported to my world, the decent of the Traveler and his human girlfriend will appear. The doorway to the main Dragon Kingdom has been block off for a long time. I will drop you off at the human kingdom."  
  
"Anything to get where I was." Bault stated  
  
"Thank you." Dragura replied.  
  
#######################################################################  
  
Bault landed in a mid-evil like Kingdom. An old man standing in the middle of a few persons, the person in the middle had a crown and royal King on him.  
  
King was stating, "Don't worry, Ripto, isn't so new to Princess Kelly. Heck, she's better Count Spidera before. "  
  
Ripto, Bault thought, isn't he from the one of 'Spyro' games? Number 2, I think.  
  
"But the your magic book, your highness." A woman stated. "It's been pages are going to hard to find."  
  
"Don't worry, she's about small enough to squeeze though a small crack." The King replied.  
  
A white and blue portal appeared. A 13-year girl wearing a white shirt and white pants popped out  
  
"Miss I-Love-Huge-And-Gross-Things is out of picture for now." Princess Kelly remarked with giggle.  
  
"You didn't play fire with fire, didn't you?" asked the King.  
  
"A Eye for A Eye, but in this case, PAGES for PAGES. She's going to hunt down her own spell book pages for some time." Princess Kelly stated between her laughs. "Who's that new person. Isn't he going to one of your number researcher?"  
  
All faces turned to Bault. Bault's face turned eggplant-purple.  
  
"What's a number-researcher?" asked Bault.  
  
"She's usually that a nickname for any kind of accountant." King groaned. "Thinks a lot more PC then it, if you ask me, that's just washing the hog."  
  
"I'm the Gamemaster." Bault replied.  
  
"That needs Arcadia has been reform." Princess Kelly. "After the death of Sir Eric and the hiding the powers of his friends. He closed most of the portals in Dragon world and it's twin animal world of Avalar. You may need some magic to help you out to open remove the lock, but the portal might be to local by physic powers."  
  
"That's where I come in." Bault started.  
  
Why I do I sound like a certain red-nosed reindeer when I say that, thought Bault  
  
######################################################################  
  
"What's going, Master Spidera?" A short orange lizard stated. "You look a Dragon-size boulder hit you."  
  
A large green-skin woman with 2 arms and four metal black arms stood 10 times larger then Ripto. She was dress like a common witch. Black point hat, and black shirt and black skirt. 3 of the metal hands were holding a biggest broomstick. Her human hands were holding a very big spell book.  
  
"Ripto, it's seems that the Gamemaster has come. He's going to open the door to the Dragon Kingdom."  
  
"What is so special about a human who look like a accountant?" asked Ripto.  
  
"You think you the most power henchman in my army. Right?" asked Spidera. Ripto nodded. "Wrong. It's Metara, here."  
  
"YOU ARE VERY RIGHT. TOGETHER WE ARE THE MOST POWERFUL IN THE WORLD!!!" stated a computer-like voice. "YOU MAKE PROBLEMS BY THINKING YOUR ARE THE MOST POWERFUL."  
  
"You got you butts handled to you by certain pest of a Princess, many times before." Ripto remarked.  
  
"JUST A SLOW DOWN IN OUR PLOT TO TAKE OVER THIS WORLD." Metara remarked.  
  
"So who is the GAMEMASTER and what's is about?" asked Ripto.  
  
"Long time ago, Sir Eric of the Larson Clan joined a fox wizard, a planet cleric, a warrior prince and a stone golden with smarts equal to Metara here. They battle a mystery alien race and defeated them, but one of the costs of Sir Eric himself." Metal replied.  
  
"Can I send out a servant to slow him down?" asked Ripto.  
  
"Yes, Beone, the illusionist bee will make the most problem enemy that give him the most trouble."  
  
  
  
As Ripto leaves, a small orb appeared in metal hands. It was light like a red light on traffic light.  
  
"He's with Princess Kelly. Either way, I win." Spidera laugh aloud. "He and she's ends up dead or I get to see how powerful this Gamemaster is.  
  
#####################################################################  
  
"What's that book?" asked Bault.  
  
"The Traveler's private spell book. Our legends stated that a traveler was a female girl who rode a purple dragon. I bought this book, because I'm expecting trouble on the path. No thanks to Spidera and her rotten and smelling monsters."  
  
The path was straight fore-way with pits both short and long. The short pits were token care of by jumping, while the long ones were take care of by casing a floating spell.  
  
"This large area before portal. I had a feeling we going to battling one of Spidera creature's soon."  
  
A large box on a tank appeared to be rolling out into the open. He was looking around and switch heads around.  
  
"Smithy's final form. Took me a whole day to beat him." Bault stated.  
  
"Don't smell metal. Sounds like that illusion bee is up to something. The Illusion tossing creature, Beone, a bee that has a nasty sting that harm you like crazy. I had battle with him when he decided on kidnapping me to get revenge. Didn't turn out the way he planned. Fall into his trap." Kelly stated  
  
"Why?" asked Bault  
  
Kelly replied "We need to defeat him in order to get past. Pretend I didn't tell you anything."  
  
"Hit the boss music." Bault stated as he dump in on Beone's Smithy."  
  
"Morning, Smithy. How's life been since Mario kicked your metal hide?" asked Bault.  
  
"Who's Mario? I never her of such a silly name." Smithy replied in a metal voice.  
  
"ILLUSION DISSPELL!" The metal Smithy disappeared and replaced by a large orange honeybee. It was the size of a Sherman tank.  
  
"That wasn't very nice of you, Princess." Beone buzzed.  
  
"Go eat a dragonfly." Kelly stated.  
  
"Dragonfly taste bad." Beone. "Human blood on the other hands is good."  
  
Kelly used fire spells and Bault used his physic power. After a while, Beone had enough.  
  
Beone droned, "Time for me to make retreat."  
  
"Let's get to the portal." Kelly started as she point to a vine. "Climbing is vine ladder is the only way to get to the portal."  
  
##############################################################  
  
Soon, Bault and Kelly were looking at large Dragonhead.  
  
"The locked his this head. A small path leads to another Dragonhead in the Dragon World. I think the Artist Homeland, if I'm not mistake." Kelly stated. "It's been locked more many years. Dislocking spell. Here's goes."  
  
After a small chat by Kelly, the mouth opened up just like the Dragonhead that need 4 dragons to open it in Spyro's first game. Inside was a closed 'Spyro'-type portal. Near the bottom was a small open door, which had a small light shine from inside the open door look good and bright. Bault look at it.  
  
"I think that's the portal." Bault stated.  
  
"How did it get that small?" asked Kelly.  
  
"Most like that he's been off for a while." Bault stated. "Don't worry, I had a way to recharge it.  
  
Using his physic power, he moved large the portal, which move back into stretch inside to fit the portal.  
  
#######################################################################  
  
The path was quiet easy with out any gem monster in it. With in moments, Bault and Kelly were standing in the Artistians Homeland.  
  
Standing under a near-by tree was a Cheetah, Hunter, one of Spyro's close friends.  
  
"Hey! We got some guest. Humans." Hunter stated. "Hope you not going to doing anything rotten."  
  
"Hi, Hunter." Bault.  
  
"Holy knowledge. Did you read the Bentley's books at the Dragon library on Spyro's journey, and if you didn't how did you know? You not friends of lizard-lips of a witch?"  
  
Bault replied, "No. In my world, the weak physic power of my race give people at Insomniac people a change to create Spyro and your worlds. I don't now about Universal Inc. attempts at Spyro's game."  
  
"What about you young woman." Hunter stated.  
  
"I came with the Gamemaster to find the Traveler's dragon decent." Kelly.  
  
"Who's the game master? Him. He looks more like armor accountant." Hunter laughed.  
  
"PLEASE DON'T CALL ME AN ACCOUNTANT!" Bault shouted.  
  
"And you better not do it again." A rabbit wearing a brown robe appear.  
  
"Sorry, Blanca. Don't turn into a mouse is time around." Hunter stated.  
  
Blanca chanted for a bit. A flash of light blinded them for moment. When it was cleaned, Hunter was turned into a goldfish inside a fish bowl.  
  
"He's always get himself into trouble." Blanca stated. "The Dragon had a lot of knowledge about the Traveler and his dragon. Spyro's been wandering if he's the Traveler's decent."  
  
"According to legends of my world," Kelly stated. "The Traveler's dragon was a purple Dragon with yellow wings. He wasn't freshly hatched, but was younger then his follow Dragon. He had metal bottle.  
  
"That's sounds like Spyro all right. He has purple and yellow wings. He's wasn't freshly hatched and plus most Dragon around these are parts are older then Dick Clark." Bault  
  
"So where's Spyro?" asked Bault.  
  
"Helping the Prof makes a books about all lands he's been though. He's in the Recovered Lands." Blanca stated.  
  
"Was these the Forgotten worlds?" Bault asked  
  
Blanca asked, "Yes, by the way, why did you had pretty good knowledge of this world for Hunter to call accountant?"  
  
"In my world, my race had a weak physic power allowed a group of video game creates games based on Spyro's world." Bault replied.  
  
"Games? How many?" Blanca questioned.  
  
"3 for the Playstation and one up-coming for the Game Boy Advance." Bault replied.  
  
"His Hunter in any of them?" asked Blanca.  
  
"Yes. The second and the third one for the Playstation" Bault answered.  
  
"What about me?" Blanca questioned  
  
"The third one is your only appearance beside cut-scenes in Game Boy Advance game." Bault replied.  
  
"So if you not an accountant? Then what are you?"  
  
"My name is Anthony Bault of Earth, and my job is the Gamemaster." Bault stated.  
  
"I think we need to put on a party." Blanca.  
  
######################################################################  
  
"That was fun. Visiting the lands with out all those villains around. I had a good time." Spyro stated. He looked up as well as mole like Professor. They saw color balloons that was about 20-times the size of both Spyro and Professor.  
  
"What's with party?" Professor asked near-by orange adult Dragon.  
  
"Blanca's idea. The Gamemaster has come as well as a human girl. They think you are the Traveler's decent."  
  
"Me? The Traveler's decent? How's been eating too-much roast lamb?" Spyro remarked.  
  
"No one. The Gamemaster and his friend think clues in the girl's world legend about the Traveler my point to Spyro.  
  
"Where is the Gamemaster?" asked Spyro. "I like to see them."  
  
Bault appear in his white armor.  
  
"You wish is my command, Spyro." Bault stated  
  
"The genie jokes did ages ago." Spyro remarked. "Get some new ones."  
  
"Just I expect. An teenage dragon with attitude." Bault replied.  
  
"The other Dragons say that I'm just flying with attitudes." Spyro remarked. "Holy girls, who's that?"  
  
"My name is Princess Kelly of the Human World."  
  
The other Dragon watching this had their mouth wide-open but couldn't speak or toss a fireball.  
  
"How are you going to find out that Spyro is the Traveler?" Bault asked.  
  
"This!" Kelly showed two necklaces with a star on them. "The Traveler used these to take Sir Eric's friends powers away after Eric's death. Long ago, on one of my journey, I found them."  
  
Kelly place on necklace on herself and one on Spyro, and nothing happen.  
  
"I think I did to do something with them." Bault stated as he removed the necklaces from Kelly and Spyro. Bault hold the two necklaces, one in each of his two hands, and make his physic power flow into. He handed put the necklaces back on Kelly.  
  
Kelly's princess grown was replaced by a Dragoon's armor. In the back of the armor, Bault saw a lance. He turned to face Spyro.  
  
When Bault placed the necklace on Spyro, the dragon become a bit larger and his wings become larger. Spyro took off into the sky, leaving Sparx to eat his dust.  
  
"He's flying for real!" Sparx shouted, "And without the need for a power ups and 10-times faster then me!"  
  
"Sorry about that!" Spyro replied. "I didn't know what come over me."  
  
"That's Spyro for you." Sparx buzzed. "You can stay on my head if you like."  
  
The returned Dragon hatching aging to the same age that Spyro was in the first "Spyro" game. They were using Dragon magic. Soon, even Kelly added a few magic as well as the adult Dragons  
  
"Holy dragons." Bault.  
  
"You had done well, Bault. All of the portals have been open to every land. Dragon Shore contains your portal to Gardia, Hyrule, Neo-Earth, Modius and your Earth. " stated Dragua's voice.  
  
##############################################################  
  
On Modius, in the Acorn's castle, two people were getting powerful knowable  
  
On that just happen..  
  
  
  
"What's going on?" Queen Acorn asked as she looked up.  
  
"Something tells me all of the portals are open." King Acorn replied.  
  
  
  
##################################################################  
  
In Hyrule, Link was staring at the Tri-force of Wisdom was glowing covering the Zelda's castle in a black light.  
  
"What's going on with the Tri-force, Zelda?" asked Link.  
  
"It's what's uses to see what universe is out there." Zelda remarked.  
  
"More portals open?"  
  
"All of them. According to things that happen in the Dragon Worlds." Zelda remarked.  
  
Link was speechless.  
  
########################################################################  
  
In the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach, Toad, Mega Man, and Roll were watching a human version of car crash. Bault and his friends arrived back in the Mushroom Kingdom, as the same time as Mario and Luigi had both return successfully from Wario's  
  
"It's a you." Luigi stated. "We thought a you were a dead."  
  
"Who's that a dragon and a woman beside you?" Mario asked.  
  
"The Traveler decent and its Dragon's decent." Bault. "The dragon's name is Spyro. And the woman is Princess Kelly of Human World.  
  
"Way past cool." A familiar blue hedgehog stated. "Link went to search for you in Hyrule. The rest decide on doing a waiting game."  
  
"Waiting is some time hard for me." Spyro stated.  
  
"I hate to be cliché, put its looks a start of beautiful friendship." Princess Kelly.  
  
"Ok? Who sent the army to look for me?" Bault asked.  
  
"I did." T-Bone answered "I was coming to see whether or not you been returning Modius soon. I saw what you and Mario called 'Wario' transport you with an item called a 'Star Rod'. I thought you might had ended up back on your own Earth, so I call Major Sharp in on it."  
  
"You are dismissed." Bault commanded.  
  
T-Bone nodded and turned his back to Bault as Bault decide on whispering some in Spyro's ears. In moments, T-Bone was doing a stop, drop, and roll.  
  
"That was funny!" T-Bone shouted.  
  
"Payback for the X-Men remark." Bault replied.  
  
"That was fun!" Spyro stated.  
  
###########################THE END############################  
  
Hey! Bault! Like it? I hope you don't mind riffing yourself.  
  
  
  
Signed  
  
Dr. Thinker 


End file.
